Пять Ночей с Фредди Вселенные:Война Сильнейших
Описание Пять Ночей с Фредди Вселенные:Война Сильнейщих - рассказ который будет повествовать о катастрофе что случилась не в нашем мире. Мир Киберпространства или как его ещё называют "Интернет" был атакован Чёрным Лисом чтобы найти некое ядро, которое позволит ему стать неуязвимым и непобедимым. Все кто хоть как то может противостоять Чёрному Лису в Киберпространстве соберутся дабы дать ему бой! Глава 1: Замок File:Рама 1.png| File:Рама 2.png| File:Рама 3.png| File:Рама 4.png| File:Рама 5.png| File:Рама 6.png| File:Рама 7.png| File:Рама 8.png| File:Рама 9.png| File:Рама 10.png| File:Рама 11.png| File:Рама 12.png| File:Рама 13.png| File:Рама 14.png| File:Рама 15.png| File:Рама 16.png| File:Рама 17.png| File:Рама 18.png| File:Рама 19.png| File:Рама 20.jpg| File:Рама 21.jpg| File:Рама 22.jpg| File:Рама 23.jpg| File:Рама 24.jpg| File:Рама 25-0.png| File:Рама 26-0.png| File:Рама 27-0.png| File:Рама 28.jpg| File:Рама 29.jpg| File:Рама 30.jpg| File:Рама 31-0.png| File:Рама 32.jpg| File:Рама 33.jpg| File:Рама 34-0.jpg| File:Рама 35.png| File:Рама 36.png| File:Рама 37.png| File:Рама 38.jpg| File:Рама 39.jpg| File:Рама 40.jpg| File:Рама 41.jpg| File:Рама 42-0.jpg| File:Рама 43-0.jpg| File:Рама 44-0.png| File:Рама 45.jpg| File:Рама 46.jpg| File:Рама 47.jpg| File:Рама 48-0.png| File:Рама 49-0.png| File:Рама 50.jpg| File:Рама 51.png| File:Рама 52.png| File:Рама 53-0.png| File:Рама 54-0.png| File:Рама 55-0.png| File:Рама 56-0.png| File:Рама 57.jpg| File:Рама 58.jpg| File:Рама 59.jpg| File:Рама 60.jpg| File:Рама 61.jpg| File:Рама 62.png| File:Рама 63.png| Глава 2: Поселение в горах Чёрный Лис вылетел из галереи в которой он стоял и полетел куда ему указал командир. Лететь было не долго и он вскоре приземлился на землю близ входа в поселение. Там жили горные люди, которым все же не была чужда культура. Их жилища были простые избы с печами. Кроме этого в их поселении была кузница, в которой ковали оружие. Лис включил режим невидимости и вошёл в это поселение. Кругом ходили люди и занимались своими делами. Лис подошёл к одной избе и облокотился на её стену. Он достал рацию и сказал. ЧЛ: Командир! Поселение слишком большое, где конкретно находится ядро? ЭК: Оно должно находится на центральной улице... если верить моим подсчётам. ЧЛ: Центральная улица... Хм... Не ошибись на этот раз!!! Лис выключает рацию и идёт по поселению к его центру. Дорог в поселении не было и кругом была вытоптанная Земля. Дойдя до центра Лис увидел огромное здание похожее не то на церковь, не то на мечеть. Он подошёл к нему и тихонько отворил дверь. Внутри были люди, что кланялись большому сферическому объекту. Объект имел голубовато зелёный оттенок и стоял на высоком и железном постаменте. Лис закрыл за собой дверь и провёл "Атомным крюком" по петлям, тем самым заварив их. Его глаза загорелись белым, означая то, что он включил режим "Ангельской силы". Подойдя к сфере он скопил энергию в шар и сняв с себя эффект невидимости произнёс. ЧЛ: Извините еретики, но мне эта вещь нужнее! Он подкидывает сферу, всё вокруг наполняется ярким светом и все люди вокруг Лиса испепеляются от его Ангельской силы. Глаза лиса перестают светится белым и он ударом ноги вышибает постамент из под сферы. Она падает ему в руку он с довольным лицом выходит из здания. Но вдруг на выходе он встречает прилетевшего на своём дроне Дональда Трампа. Он прилетел сюда дабы отдохнуть от политических дел и просто раслабится. Встретившись лицом к лицу с ним Лис говорит первым. ЧЛ: Ты ещё кто такой! ДТ: Black creature, I do not understand you, but what are you going to do with the shrine of the local Aborigines? (Чёрное существо,я не понимаю тебя,но что это ты собрался делать с святыней местных аборигенов?) ЧЛ: Я... Нууу... мне она нужна для одного дела! ДТ: Let's just bring her back to her place and get out of here for good! (Давай ты просто вернёшь её на место и уйдёшь отсюда по хорошему!) ЧЛ: Ты уж извини но я тебя не понимаю, лан, досвидос! Лис взмывает с ядром в подмышке, а Трамп едва успевает удержать на голове свой парик. Трамп тут же запрыгивает на свой дрон и достав базуку открывает огонь по Лису. Ведь это поселение принадлежит ему! Лис среагировал на это и тут же выкрикнул. ЧЛ: Эй, сизый, ты чего удумал!? Неколько ракет пролетают мимо Лиса, а одну он сбил своим крюком. Взлетев на 1 КМ Лис понимает что просто так Трамп от него не отстанет. Он решает обхитрить его. Он резко планирует вниз, под дрон Трампа, но Трамп тоже не лыком шит. Он достаёт свою гордость AWP Asimov и как только Лис собирается выстрелить гарпуном изо рта, то выпускает пулю прямо в его гарпун. "Гарпун состоит из его Демонической или Ангельской энергии и выглядит как обычный багор". Взрыв. Ядро вместе с Лисом полетело вниз. Трамп на своём дроне снижается и подцепляет её магнитным лучом. Он решает отвезти её назад в деревню, но вот только Лис был ещё в состоянии функционировать, хоть с его лица и содрало маску и оторвало челюсть. Он запускает в дрон свою "Микроволну" (Эта та самая волна которой он убил Сталина) и тем самым сжигает один из двигателей дрона. Трамп на подбитом дроне тоже начинает падать и приземляется где-то в 5 КМ от уже упавшего Лиса. Оба они лежали на снегу... без каких либо движений или признаков жизни. Однако за Трампом был выслан спасательный дрон. Ядро же укатилось вниз, куда то к Мегаполису... где жила Мэй. Глава 3: Бездилушка Лис медленно поднялся со снега и стряхнул его остатки с себя. Он осмотрелся. Скоро должен быть рассвет, однако ядра нигде не было. Он взлетел и направился на его поиски. Трампа же в это время забрал другой дрон. Дрон: Господин Трапм, почему вы оказались на снегу, да ещё и в горах? Трамп: Знаешь, давай я лучше промолчу. Данная история не очень приятна для меня. Дрон: Как скажете мистер Президент. Дрон с Трампом в спасательной люльку улетает в город за горами. а Лис приметив город у подножия этих самых гор летит вниз. Его внимание привлекает его же маска и челюсть. Он подбирает их и приваривает сначала челюсть, а затем надевает маску. Он снова включает свою невидимость и идёт по улицам этого мегаполиса. Вокруг ходят люди и ездят машины и никто не замечает высокого робота лиса ходящего по улицам. Он достаёт рацию и набирает Командира. ЧЛ: Командир, где находится это ядро!? Я уже его целый час ищу! ЭК: Извините ваше высочество! По моим подсчётам оно находится где-то недалеко от вас! ЧЛ: Ну что ж, и снова я доверюсь тебе. Не подведи меня в очередной раз! Лис взлетает и начинает облёт всего мегаполиса в поисках ядра. В это же время ядро находит Мэй. В своей завсегдатай одежде она подбирает его и осмотрев принимает за какую-то безделушку и решила отнести домой. Там она кладёт его тубмочку в прихожей и сняв свою уже не новую шубу и тёплые штаны идёт разогревать только что купленную вермишель. Разогрев её она садится за стол и начинает есть. Пар от неё улетает в вентиляцию. Сидит она в чёрной футболке с открытым животом и коротких шортах. Доев лапшу она выкинула коробку и зайдя в зал легла на диван. Она сказала сама себе: Ууууу. как же мне уже надоела эта холодная погода... скорее бы приехала мама и я съеду с этой квартиры... В это время Чёрный Лис пролетал как раз мимо её квартиры. Вдруг его рация зазвонила и он услышал он Командира что ядро находится в квартире слева от него. Лис всё в томже режиме невидимости пролетел через балкон и залетел в зал, а после и в прихожую. Ядро вдруг начало светится. Лис подлетел к нему. Оно отбёлскивало в его глазах белым светом. С таким отражением он казался ещё более зловещим. Оно было почти в его руках, но вдруг в его спину ударяется Мэй которая вышла из зала и решила заварить чайку. Невидимость Лиса спадает и Мэй видит его во всей красе. Двухметровый, чёрный робот с красным свечение м глазах. М: Мать мою копать, ты ещё кто!? И как ты сюда попал!? ЧЛ: Знаю, я не должен тут быть! Я просто заберу эту безделушку и улечу как ни в чём не бывало. М: Эта штука? А тебе она то зачем? ЧЛ: (Врёт, в наглую) Понимаешь ли, это часть моего скелета. Без неё я не смогу летать. М: С её помощью можно летать!? ЧЛ: Только с помощью специального оборудования! А так это просто ядро, в котором содежится энергия для полёта. Лис вставляет ядро под свою обшивку и "якобы" взлетает. (Для тех кто в танке объясню. Лис и так умел летать, благодаря тем душам Аниматроников которые он уже поглотил). Мэй говорит что коли ему это надо, то пускай и забирает. Лис довольный и исчезает в проёме открытого окна. Он летит на этот раз уже без невидимости и достав рацию он сообщает Командиру что жемчужина уже у него. Командир открывает портал и Лис готовится залететь в него, но вдруг в него влетает очередь из АК-47. Это Владимир Путин из окна одной из высоток заприметил Лиса. Он уже был оповещён о смерти Сталина, Крокодила Гены и Октодеда. И вот Лис подбитый вновь падает вниз с громким криком "б*я!!!". ВП: Дрон, будь хорошим мальчиком и слетай за тем ядром. Очень уж оно интересное! Глава 4: Долг Героя! File:Рама 1-0.png| File:Рама 2-0.png| File:Рама 3-0.png| File:Рама 4-0.png| File:Рама 5-0.png| File:Рама 6-0.png| File:Рама 7-0.png| File:Рама 8-0.png| File:Рама 9.jpg| File:Рама 10.jpg| File:Рама 11.jpg| File:Рама 12.jpg| File:Рама 13.jpg| File:Рама 14.jpg| File:Рама 15.jpg| File:Рама 16.jpg| File:Рама 17.jpg| File:Рама 18.jpg| File:Рама 19.jpg| File:Рама 20-0.jpg| File:Рама 21-0.jpg| File:Рама 22-0.png| File:Рама 23-0.jpg| File:Рама 24-0.jpg| File:Рама 25.jpg| 26.jpg| File:Рама 27.jpg| File:Рама 28-0.jpg| File:Рама 29-0.jpg| File:Рама 30-0.jpg| File:Рама 31-0.jpg| File:Рама 32-0.jpg| File:Рама 33-0.jpg| File:Рама 34-1.jpg| File:Рама 35-0.png| File:Рама 36-0.jpg| File:Рама 37-1.jpg| File:Рама 38-0.jpg| File:Рама 39-0.jpg| File:Рама 40-0.jpg| File:Рама 41-0.png| File:Рама 42.png| File:Рама 43.png| File:Рама 44-1.png| File:Рама 45-0.jpg| File:Рама 46-0.png| File:Рама 47-0.jpg| File:Рама 48.jpg| File:Рама 49.jpg| File:Рама 50-0.jpg| File:Рама 51-0.jpg| File:Рама 52-0.jpg| File:Рама 53.jpg| File:Рама 54-1.png| File:Рама 55-1.png| File:Рама 56-1.png| File:Рама 57-0.jpg| File:Рама 58-0.jpg| File:Рама 59-0.jpg| File:Рама 60.png| Глава 5: ??? [[Категория:История] Категория:Секретные истории